Warcraft Mayhem
by Omega6622
Summary: The Happy Tree Friends, now known as the Happy Tree Friend Warriors, are at the final battle in the game world of W.O.W. Will people die? Most likely, considering they always end up doing so. Will they complete their journey? Read and find out. One-shot.(Dedicated to the Leroy Jenkins video on YouTube.)


**Happy Tree Friends**

**[Warcraft Mayhem]**

Starring…

**Flippy, and Lumpy**

Featuring…

**The Mole, Sniffles, Cuddles, Splendont, Splendid, Handy, Lifty and Shifty**

(I give all credit of Happy Tree Friends to Mondo Media. I hope that this will eventually encourage them to create this episode which I bring to you today.)

It's been a gruesome long day, but the Happy Tree Friend Warriors survived the onslaught that continued for hours on end through the dark palace of monsters, ghouls, ghosts and demons. Before entering the final onslaught of the enemy, the group huddled close for their final mission briefing. (A/N: Note that they're all in armor for this episode.)

"Okay, guys," Flippy said to the others upon laying down a map along with monster pieces and pieces resembling them, and placing them on the map, "These monsters have given us a lot of trouble in the past. Uh, does anyone need anything off of this guy or can we bypass him?" (A/N: To tell you the truth, I don't know who he means by "this guy.") "I think Lumpy needs something from this guy," Cuddles implied. "Does he really need those valor shoulders? Isn't he a paladin?" Flippy asked raising an eyebrow at Lumpy. "Yes, but that'll make him heal better," Mole said while looking slightly in the opposite direction from Lumpy, "He'll have more energy." "… Great," Flippy commented while letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Okay, so what we'll do is I'll run in first and gather up all the eggs so we can just blast them all down with A.O.E.," Flippy continued, "Uh, I _will_ go into flip out mode and let Evil take over. Hopefully, this'll make the whole job easier for us all. While I'm on my killing spree, I'll need Splendont to use Intimidating Shout to scatter them so we don't have to fight them all at once. When his is done, Splendid will rush in and do the same thing.

"We're also going to need Divine Intervention on Cuddles, Splendont, Splendid, Lifty and Shifty so we can, of course, get them down fast, or else we'll be in big trouble if we don't take them down quick. I think it's a pretty good plan, and we _should_ be able to pull it off successfully." Everyone nodded in acknowledgement. Flippy then turned to Sniffles and asked, "Uh, what do you think, Sniffles? Can you give me a number crunch?" "Uh, yeah. Hold on," Sniffles said as he busted out a calculator and started doing some complex calculations that only geniuses could possibly understand (lol), "I'm coming up with 42.33 repeating, of course, percentage of survival." "That's a lot better than we usually do," Handy commented. "Alright!" Lifty and Shifty high-fived each other while giving off that devious chuckle they always do. All of a sudden, Lumpy grabbed his battle axe and ran in shouting, "Let's do this! LEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY JENKINS!"

The others just stared back at Lumpy with widened eyes. "Oh, my gosh," Splendid commented, "He just ran in." "That idiot!" Splendont growled. "Alright, let's go, guys!" Flippy shouted and led them all in, "Stick to the plan!" When they arrived, they saw Lumpy already chopping away at the baby dragons flying around him. Lumpy then actually killed one and it's blood splattered onto the floor. Flippy, upon seeing this, started hyperventilating and gave off a grim growl, meanwhile his eyes turning that horrible shade of green, and his teeth growing razor sharp. He then drew his sword and started slashing at one dragon after another. "Phew," Sniffles sighed in relief, so thankful that Evil Flippy went after the dragons instead of him and the others, just before getting burnt to a crisp by one of them.

Not too soon after that, everyone else took their formation. Spelndont used

Intimidating Shout and scattered a lot of the dragon looking things and they all splattered their brains all over the walls from the impact. Splendid followed after that and used the same thing, making several more hit the walls and once again splattering their innards all over the walls. Then Flippy, upon killing the 25th monster cast Divine Intervention, but it only had little effect on them. Then reinforcements came and started casting spells on the Happy Tree Friends. "Aw, man," Lifty shouted, "I don't think you can cast that with these kind of creatures!" Flippy growled and then all of them were individually surrouned. "Aw, crud," Shifty said.

Then all of them started fighting for their lives. "DOG GONE IT, LUMPY!" Splendont shouted and started punching one after another. (A/N: Note that when one dies, another one takes it's place and they keep on coming.) "YOU MORON!" Cuddles ridiculed just before half of his head got bitten off and the rest started feasting on his body, leaving behind a bone, a heart, and a kidney. "I agree," Handy shouted while slashing the monsters' throats with the knives that were conveniently tied to his nubs, "You're a freaking dumb butt!" "It's not my fault!" Lumpy said as he coward in a corner before getting the crud bitten out of him. Miraculously, he killed all of the ones that were trying to eat him, but his bare muscles were showing on his nose and left arm, and one of his antlers was broken. The Mole started slashing away and went all out against a random pillar inside the room, just like Blinken off of "Robin Hood: Men in Tights." (A/N: Gotta love the effort he puts into this whole situation. XD)

Lifty and Shifty went up to the balcony of the room and sat down to rest, hoping that they won't get discovered by the other monsters. When they looked in front of them, they saw a room giving off a golden glow and went inside to see tons of gold, silver, precious stones and pearls, all filled up and nearly touching the ceiling in the room.(A/N: The "Idol of Chaos," as I like to call it, is hidden somewhere in the pile.) They both had the dollar signs in their eyes and happily jumped into the pile of gold and started wearing gold necklaces and bracelets. Lifty took a crown and put it on his head, just like he did in "Sea What I Found" and "Gems the Breaks." All of a sudden, they heard two angry growls and turned around. And there stood in front of them centaurs that had bodies resembling men, but had heads of an ox, and tails resembling a dragon's tail. Both of them let out a battle cry and charged at the two of them, weapons in hand and ready to strike, while the two raccoon twins clung to each other and screamed in fear. You can guess what happened next.

Back at the lower levels of the room, Handy was finishing the last of his group of monsters when all of a sudden, his knives slipped off of his nubs and accidentally hit Splendon't in the back of his head, killing him on the spot, and once again, the monsters gobbled him up one part after another. Handy went back to pick up his knives when he remembered one small problem: No hands! He looked at both of his nubs and gave off his usual scowl along with an irritated growl. The Mole was still at it with the pillar and finally made a stabbing noise, the pillar looking like that tree when Lumpy cut it down near the beginning of "Out on a Limb." The Mole then started to take a breather when all of a sudden, the pillar broke and landed on top of him, his blood splattering everywhere, a couple of bones scattered here and there, and a kidney sliding on the floor. The pillar then broke into pieces and some of the debris hit Splendid and hit his arm, breaking it completely off. Handy just stood there and crouched down in hopes that the debris wouldn't hit him, and the debris only bounced off of his helmet. Handy, upon realizing this, let out a sigh of relief and smiled, until Splendid screamed in pain and brought down the whole room, and unfortunately made Handy explode into a bloody mess in the process of the scream.

After the smoke cleared up, the whole room was in ruin. Splendid used the remaining ounce of his strength to lift off the rubble and get out and pulled Lumpy out as well. The monsters were dead. They had won the day. Splendid smiled in satisfaction, until Flippy sneaked behind him and cut his throat. (A/N: It's about time he turned on them!) Lumpy screamed upon seeing that and ran for his life, while Flippy growled and shouted at him while chasing him, "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT, LUMPY! YOU'RE JUST STUPID BEYOND ALL REASON!" and stuff like that. He eventually caught up to Lumpy and killed him.

As soon as Lumpy died words appeared that said, "You've been kicked from your guild." Lumpy, who was at his computer, went, "Aww," and turned off his computer. Then he went into the kitchen, smiled that stupid smile he usually does and said, "Oh, well. At least I have chicken," while holding up a plate full of chicken.

The End.

The Moral of this story:

**He who fights and runs away will live to fight another day.**

I hope you all liked it. And I give full credit of the World of Warcraft video, and to the famous character, Leroy Jenkins. Go check it out sometime. It is hilarious when the action starts. R&R.


End file.
